Suddenly
by rachcorleone
Summary: E quando finalmente chegou o momento que ele tinha que cantar, ele levou o microfone até os lábios, abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som.


**Criada em: **04/06/2008

**Música: **Suddenly – Ashley Tisdale

**Capítulo Único**

_Suddenly I am in front of the lights  
Everything I'm feeling scarring and beautiful at the same time  
Everyday I try just to breathe  
I wanna show the whole world the truth inside of me_

Ele tinha cinco anos, quando soube o que queria fazer por toda sua vida.

Sua insana família o havia ajudado a escolher isso, mesmo que quando eles ficaram sabendo, ninguém realmente o apoiara. Eles estavam numa reunião de família, que acontecia uma vez por mês na casa da vovó Desrosiers; os dez filhos dela se reuniam na casa da matriarca, levando consigo seus próprios filhos e cônjuges, formando a maior bagunça.

Naquele dia, tio John havia dado um presente inusitado para vovó, algo que era último lançamento em qualquer parte do mundo que ele não prestara atenção; era um aparelho, que ao ser conectado à televisão, lhe dava variadas opções de músicas e suas letras, que surgiam como se fossem a legenda de um filme. Só que a voz do cantor nunca surgia, ficando incumbido a quem quisesse cantar.

Ele não queria realmente participar dessa competição idiota que seus tios e pais havia iniciado. Oras, ele era tímido! Não tinha culpa; e o fato de ter todos os olhos de sua numerosa família sobre si, ao que a melodia de uma de suas músicas favoritas começara a soar, fizeram com que ele se sentisse aterrorizado.

Arriscou as primeiras frases da canção, sua voz saindo hesitante e falha; seus olhos presos fixamente nas letras, que ele tentava juntar numa palavra sem errar; diabos, ele tinha acabado de aprender a ler!

Então, quando ele ousou erguer os olhos do visor e vislumbrou todos olhando atentamente para si, alguns sorrisos divertidos em seus lábios, ele sentiu toda a pouca ousadia que reunira, simplesmente ir embora.

Abrindo a boca, tentou continuar a cantar, ignorando o desejo insano de suas pernas de sair correndo; contudo, errou a pronuncia da palavra mais fácil de toda a música, o que causou uma pequena massa de risadas. Sentiu suas pernas tremularem, as bochechas esquentarem e, quando deu por si, havia largado o microfone no chão e saíra correndo para o mais longe de conseguira.

Escondera-se no alto de uma árvore qualquer no jardim de vovó, as lágrimas correndo silenciosas por seu rosto, enquanto ele se ajeitava sobre o grosso tronco, de modo que pudesse flexionar os joelhos em frente ao peito e abraçá-los, enquanto permitia que seus olhos observassem a imagem que a alta árvore lhe dava.

Apesar do fiasco que havia sido aquele primeiro e pequeno contato, fora o bastante para que ele desenvolvesse um sentimento que nem ele mesmo achava possível sentir sobre algo; ele queria cantar!

Sorriu de leve para si mesmo, pensando que isso era besteira.

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

Quando ele tinha oito anos, seus pais lhe pediram para participar da peça de primavera do colégio; após relutar por algum tempo, acabou aceitando ao saber que, na verdade, se tratava de um musical bobo e que demoraria apenas dez minutos.

Suspirando, ele passara os três primeiros ensaios apenas criando confiança nas outras três crianças que iriam se apresentar consigo; no quarto, começou a arriscar algumas frases da canção, recebendo sábios conselhos da professora de como soltar sua voz sem desafinar. Assim, no último ensaio ele se sentira mais confiante do que nunca, cantando com todo o amor que os três últimos anos havia lhe dado pelo ato.

A professora se sentira extremamente satisfeita.

De todo modo, todos haviam se esquecido de lhe contar que essa maldita peça era assistida por todos os pais; por todas as turmas. Num primeiro momento, ele decidiu que isso não era problema. Decidiu que, se quisesse fazer seu sonho secreto virar realidade, teria que fazer isso. Afinal, era assim que sua vida seria se ele obtivesse sucesso, não é? Milhares de pessoas lhe olhando, em cima de um palco!

Entrementes, quanto mais à hora da apresentação ia se aproximando, mais nervoso ele se sentia; suas mãos suavam frio; seu estômago revirava, parecendo querer expulsar seu café da manhã. E, oh sim! Suas pernas tremiam mais do que bambu. Ah, Deus, como ele queria desistir.

Mas quando ele se virou para ir embora, a professora o alcançara com um sorriso doce nos lábios pintados de vermelho; ela pousara uma mão em seu ombro, guiando-o até o backstage, deixando-o pronto para entrar, junto com seus outros três colegas, que pareciam genuinamente mais confiantes que ele.

Oh, era claro que estavam mais confiantes! Eles não eram a voz principal, ele era!

Quando a turma da primeira série terminou sua apresentação, ele podia jurar que seu coração estava tentando abandonar seu corpo tão rápido que batia. Seu corpo todo tremia, e ele seria capaz de jurar que seu estômago estava se revirando ainda mais violentamente.

Ele seria capaz de pôr para fora tudo o que já havia comido desde que nasceu, mas não achou que seria mais tão interessante realmente fazer isso, quando a professora o empurrou de leve, fazendo-o aparecer no palco, seus coleguinhas seguindo-o.

Sorriu amarelo para todos aqueles pais; seus olhos correndo ao redor, até encontrar os seus sentados há três fileiras do palco. Sua mãe sorriu, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem e que ele poderia fazer isso. Seu pai... Bem, ele estava ali mais porque estava tentando fechar negócio com o pai de um de seus colegas, do que para realmente lhe ver.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, posicionando-se no centro do palco e aceitando o microfone que a diretora lhe oferecia; sem saber para onde olhar, gaguejou o nome da música, antes da professora começar a tocá-la no piano.

E, subitamente, ele queria apenas sair correndo dali, por que, droga!, não conseguia mais se lembrar da letra da música; seus olhos se arregalaram perante essa verdade, indo fixar-se na professora, que lhe sorria confiante. E quando finalmente chegou o momento que ele tinha que cantar, ele levou o microfone até os lábios, abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

Viu a professora lhe fazendo um gesto para que começasse a cantar, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi ofegar e, largando o microfone, saiu correndo dali, ouvindo as risadas piedosas de seu público.

Mais tarde, numa acalorada discussão com seu pai sobre como ele se sentira nervoso, deixou escapar o quanto queria ser músico. E seu pai desdenhou.

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand, I'm still just that guy¹  
I'm following my heart in this amazing, crazy world_

¹adaptação do original, que é girl.

Com quinze anos, ele não lembrava em nada a criança tímida que um dia fora.

Falava e ria alto, era espalhafatoso e não se importava mais com o que as pessoas pensavam sobre si; mas, é, certo, ele ainda tinha certo pavor de palcos, talvez pelo fato de que até então era motivos de risadas e brincadeiras sobre a vez que saíra correndo do palco aos oito anos.

Bem, dane-se, decidiu-se. Ele ainda provaria que era capaz de fazer isso e muito mais. Provaria que era capaz de ser um músico famoso.

Fosse como fosse, passara boa parte do inicio das aulas implorando para poder participar do pequeno festival do colégio, como cantor da pequena banda que a professora estava montando.

Não era como se ela houvesse esquecido o fiasco que ele fora há sete anos, mas ele não dava a mínima para o que ela pensava. Após correr atrás dela pelos corredores do colégio todos os dias, por duas semanas, finalmente garantiu que a cena não se repetiria e que, oras, dessa vez ele iria até o final.

A professora concordou, por fim, avisando que se ele pisasse um fio de cabelo fora do palco, antes do final do espetáculo, outro cantor assumiria. Ele deu de ombros, concordando e dizendo, com certa arrogância adolescente, o quanto isso não seria necessário.

Ela apenas erguera as sobrancelhas, desdenhosa e continuara seu caminho, enquanto ele sorria para o nada e corria para sua próxima aula.

Ele não podia negar que se sentira bem mais confiante ao saber que sua irmã mais velha, Julie, fora aceita para fazer a segunda voz. Os dois meses que eles passaram treinando, foram o suficiente para que a professora concluísse que ele apenas melhorara como cantor, mesmo que ainda houvesse muito a aprender.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Quando o grande dia chegou, ele começou a sentir do mesmo modo que se sentira aos oitos anos, minutos antes de entrar no palco. Julie ficara ao seu lado o tempo todo, lhe reconfortando, dizendo o quão bom ele era e, bem, que se ferrassem todos que não apreciassem sua voz, por que, hey!, ela falara, ele ia ser um grande músico.

Sorriu perante a convicção da irmã mais velha.

Quando ele parara no centro do palco e, conseqüentemente, em frente ao microfone, a coisa parecia ser muito pior do que há sete anos; os mesmos pais de antes estavam ali e, ao reconhecerem-no, sorriram desdenhosamente, como se soubesse o final que aquilo teria. E havia tantos rostos novos!

Ele ofegou, mas então sentiu um aperto confortável em seu ombro direito e não precisou olhar para saber que era sua irmã; sorrindo de leve, cumprimentou todos, introduzindo a pequena banda e falando tudo o que fora instruído a falar sobre aquele festival.

Sem problemas até então.

Quando os instrumentos começaram a soar, entretanto, ele sentiu como se sua mente houvesse se apagado por completo; não conseguia sequer se lembrar do nome da música e, menos ainda, dos versos iniciais.

Quando, obviamente, a hora que ele tinha que começar a cantar passou, os pais que ele já conhecia riram, como quem diz que já esperava por isso.

Suspirando, ele sentiu os olhos arderem. Abaixando a cabeça, começou a caminhar para fora do palco, mas antes que pudesse completar sua humilhação, Julie o parou e, segurando sua mão, ela pediu que ele cantasse aquela música para ela, por que, oras, era a favorita dela e ela a julgava tão mais bonita na voz do seu irmãozinho.

E quando ele disse que não conseguiria, ela apenas riu, jogando as longas mechas castanhas para trás dos ombros, dizendo que ele não se parecia com o rock star que ela conhecia.

Rindo, ele puxou o ar com força e decidiu que, demônios, era seu sonho afinal! Ele tinha que começar de algum modo. Por isso, voltou para onde estava antes e pediu desculpas, antes de pedir que a banda começasse novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando que estava em outro ensaio; as primeiras linhas saíram hesitantes e tremulas, mas conforme se aproximava do refrão, sua voz ia passando a confiança que surgira.

Abriu os olhos e, de repente, sentiu como se aquele fosse seu lugar.

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

Aos dezoito anos, ele estava numa banda chamada Reset.

Seu pai, definitivamente, não aprovava o que David queria para si mesmo, mas não era como ele se importasse.

Ele viajava o Canadá durante os finais de semana, participando de vários festivais e provando-se cada vez melhor. Sua banda tinha um contrato e uma pequena agenda de shows. Ele até já participara de um clipe, imagine!

Ele não achava que houvesse como ficar melhor, porém depois de um show em Montreal, uma banda que estava começando o convidou para se juntar a eles. David não queria arriscar perder tudo o que o Reset podia lhe oferecer, por isso recusou.

Mas o vocalista era teimoso e o perseguiu pelos próximos seis meses, pedindo que ele entrasse nessa nova banda. Vencido pelo cansaço, ele concordo e abandonou o certo pelo incerto.

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now_

Ele tinha vinte e quatro anos e o Simple Plan já estava bem conhecido pelo Canadá e Estados Unidos. Havia alguns outros lugares, mas não era o que eles queriam, ainda. Queriam muito mais.

Ele estava noivo, mas sabia que isso não iria durar. A garota estava começando a mostrar-se extremamente ciumenta e possessiva, até mesmo em relação às fãs de David.

Dito e feito, algumas semanas e David estava solteiro novamente. Mas ele não se importava realmente, decidindo que lhe faria bem passar algum tempo solteiro, dedicando-se à carreira e aos amigos.

Pierre, que não estava exatamente comprometido, passava a maior parte do tempo com ele, rindo e brincando, como se eles ainda fossem dois adolescentes bobos. E quando eles assistiram a um filme qualquer sobre uma banda fictícia, eles tiveram uma rara conversa séria e discutiram sobre como era, de fato, difícil encontrar alguém que gostasse deles pelo o que eles eram e não pela imagem que eles tinham.

Acabaram rindo, e decidindo que isso não era um problema desde que a garota fosse bonita.

_As my dreams begin to reign  
I wanna say, "Love me for me"  
What's inside  
And I'll be positive, not run away  
So much for you  
This is life_

Ele tinha acabado de completar vinte e cinco anos e, após passar a noite bebendo em Las Vegas com os amigos de banda, ele e Pierre decidiram que não queriam continuar naquela boate e voltaram para o hotel, onde dividiam um quarto.

Rindo e apoiando-se um ao outro, entraram no quarto, batendo a porta ao passar e, após alguns passos, eles caíram; David em cima de Pierre, seu tórax se pressionando contra o do melhor amigo.

Olhos nos olhos e o final das risadas e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse notar, estavam se beijando.

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

Ele estava com vinte e sete anos e a banda estava cada dia melhor.

Ele tentava negar a si mesmo, mas não havia realmente como esconder o quão apaixonado ele estava pelo melhor amigo e, por bem ou mal, era retribuído.

Eles tinham acabado de voltar a Montreal, após uma rápida visita profissional à Los Angeles e, despedindo-se rapidamente de Pierre com um selar de lábios e acenando para os outros amigos dentro daquela vã, ele desceu em frente à casa da vovó Desrosiers, que estava do mesmo modo que ele se lembrava.

Sorrindo para o nada, ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto, antes de caminhar até a porta de madeira e tocar a campainha, sendo imediatamente atendido pela esposa do seu primo mais velho, que lhe sorriu abertamente, deixando-lhe entrar.

Houve uma enorme bagunça para lhe receber, por que... Bem, desde que a fama do Simple Plan decolara e ele passara a viajar mais do que ficar em sua cidade natal, ele não tinha realmente tempo para comparecer as reuniões de família, o que ele devia fazer, no máximo, duas vezes ao ano.

E, então, eles decidiram cantar no karaokê. E Andre Desrosiers riu alto, passando um braço ao redor do ombro do seu caçula, abraçando-o, falando como eles fariam a melhor dupla de todas.

E quando tio John disse como isso era injusto desde que David era um profissional, Andre apenas retrucara como estava orgulhoso disso.


End file.
